Don't Fall Asleep at the Helm
by bereftofspeech
Summary: Logan thought she was doing good saving his life, but really, he was saving hers.


1

I grabbed quickly at the back of his collar, my hands flailing as I snatched a piece of the clothing. Catching hold, I pulled and tugged backward with all of my strength, and finally with one sharp heave, we flew back and on to the hard cement floor.

"Idiot!" I barked, gasping for air.

The wind had been knocked out of my lungs by the man who had landed atop me. He skillfully rolled off and bounced to his feet only seconds after we'd hit the ground. I, on the other hand, slowly sat up and pressed my palm to my forehead.

A large hand appeared in my vision, I hesitantly took it and was easily brought to my feet.

My eyes skimmed across his face. _His eyes. Different colors_. _How odd._

He had a smirk playing on his lips, one of those sly smirks that meant he has something always planned, always prepared to do some trickery.

The man raised an eyebrow at me, "You alright?"

I nodded and turned away, heading toward the nearest exit off of the top of the twenty-story building we had both vacated ourselves on.

His light, swift footsteps followed close pursuit behind me, his hand resting on my shoulder. I clenched my fist at the careless touch.

"Hey," He called, "Why did you uh, save me?"

"Because… I was planning on doing the same." I said.

The finality of my own icy words hit me like a baseball bat. Suddenly I found it hard to breathe.

He forced me to turn around, and I attempted to slap him, but his free hand caught mine. Tears were roiling at the surface, _He seems like the non-caring type. Why does he bother to care?_

"I wasn't trying to kill myself," A warm smile etched its way onto his handsome features, "I was simply feeling the breeze." He raised my hand that he had caught into the air, my fingers free, "Do you feel it?"

All I could do was stare at him, take in every inch of his face, _so… odd. Why?_

And yes, I could feel the wind. It was gentle and caressing on my fingers tips as I wriggled them around. I bit back the strange sensation to jump up and kiss him with happiness, for once I didn't think about killing myself for longer then five minutes. A breath of fresh air had whirled its way inside of my lungs and infected my entire body and brain with renewed vigor.

A blush pooled my cheeks, "Thank you… _thank you_…"

I attempted to pull away from him, his hands were so warm in contrast to my usual cold flesh. I could feel his warmth permeating through my shoulder and on my wrist. It was far too much for someone as standoffish as me. It took a lot of time and effort to coincide with myself that no one can get closer then three feet. Let alone touch me.

Which this man did both with no effort, not even a slight flinch at my chilly skin.

"I ain't letting you outta my sight."

"_What_?"

Now anger was replacing gratitude.

Without a single explanation he dragged me toward a red spaceship, it had a long snout and the wings spread wide and carelessly overhead. The glass bubble at the top of the ship opened, revealing a cramped sitting space.

"You are _not_ taking me with you." I stated bluntly, struggling against his strength, my free hand pressing up on his face.

He finally grabbed that hand and gave me a hard stare. My body froze up and I found myself barely locking his peculiar eyes, finally my gaze wavered and I established interest in his shirt collar.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" He asked.

I considered his question, let it roll around in my mind, grasping at feeble thoughts, and queries, of my own. Finally, I shook my head 'no'. I had been living out on the streets for about a year now, my family lived back on Venus, and I had remained on Mars to find myself.

Obviously, that didn't work out too well, considering I was going to commit… suicide only ten minutes ago.

Bereft of my communication skills, the man accept my answer.

"My shipmates aren't going to like this, but I'm bringing you with me," He smiled mischievously, "I'm Spike Spiegel."

He waited patiently for my response, it took a second for me to realize that… _Spike_ wanted me to proclaim my name to him.

"Logan Adele."

* * *

It's been awhile since I've posted a story on my old account, like a year or two? Err...

Positive feed back would be nice!

The Maine and Pearl Jam were my inspirations for this story. (:


End file.
